Um encontro indesejável
by Julia-Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Uma briga com Stefan faz acontecer uma confissao inesperada. Minha opinião? Elena deveria brigar mais com o Stefan... :P Nao sei se está completa, ok? deixo para meus leitores resolverem! Capa: não é exatamente para a história, mas eu fiz a algum tempo e achei que combinava :3
1. Chapter 1

_Oie gente! Beleza? Sabia que eu tinha que estar estudando português agora, mas eu estou escrevendo essa fic de Delena? Não me pergunte._

_Anyway, aqui está uma nova fic saindo quentinha do forno!_

_Espero que gostem!_

_PS: mencionagem de Jeremy/Bonnie_.

'-v-v-'

"Eu amava o Stefan. Está certo, amava. Não amo mais. Não depois o que ele fez comigo."

Elena, deitada de brucos em sua cama, fechou o seu diário e o jogou perto da escrivaninha. Suspirou e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Estava com olheiras terríveis; afinal já eram 1h30 da manha e ela ainda nao conseguira dormir. Tudo isso por que? Simples: por causa de uma briga com Stefan. Novamente.

_Ela abre um largo sorriso para Stefan, que sorri também. Os dois estavam na mansão dos Salvatore sozinhos, Damon estava sei-lá-onde fazendo sei-lá-o-que. Melhor para os dois. Elena deu um rápido beijo em Stefan, falando que precisava ir para casa._

–_Quer que eu te leve lá?_

– _Não Stefan, eu sou grandinha o suficiente para ir andando para casa sozinha._

– _Mas é que.._

– _Stefan – repreende ela – isso cansa, sabe? Eu não sou uma bebe para você ficar tomando conta de mim._

– _Ok, desculpa._

_Ela dá um selinho nele._

– _Eu te amo, Stef._

– _Eu te amo, Kat._

_O sorriso dela sumiu na hora, seus lábios se afinaram rapidamente._

– _O que você disse? – pergunta ela, abismada, se soltando rapidamente do abraço._

– _Que eu te amo, ué._

–_Mas de quem você me chamou mesmo?_

– _De Kathe.. – nessa hora o vampiro percebeu que pisara na bola. Novamente. Não se sabe se era a Katherine que estava brincando com a mente dele ou se ele ainda gostava dela. Como é improvável que Katherine brinque com a mente dele, pois só os Originais conseguem isso, a única opção era a mais dolorosa para Elena: Ele ainda a amava._

– _Não é a primeira vez que você me chama de... Katherine, Stefan. O que foi? Você não consegue mais distinguir as duas?_

– _Não é isso, Elena! É que..._

– _É o que, hein?_

_A dor invadiu o peito de Stefan. Droga, elas eram tão parecidas!_

–_Você não é que nem ela, Elena._

– _E é por isso que você não me quer! Eu não sou a mulher que você fala nos seus sonhos e você não quer me beijar, e sim a ela!_

–_Mas..._

–_Stefan, não dá mais. Nem a segunda, é a terceira ou a quarta vez que você me chama de "Kat" – ironiza ela, colocando aspas imaginarias. – Entao faz assim: Chama ela mesma, por que a mim você não chama mais!_

_Elena se vira abruptamente e sai da mansão dos Salvatore. Só deu tempo dela ouvir um copo sendo jogado em uma parede, quebrando em milhares de partículas de vidro. Ela, com os olhos marejados, olha o relógio – 22h30. Tentando esquecer o acontecido (lógico, em vão), ela passa pela praça, para cortar caminho. Tudo o que ela queria agora era um banho quente e deitar na sua cama, e, quem sabe, escrever no seu diário. Encontrar a Katherine não era uma de suas opções. Mas a sorte não estava muito a favor de Elena._

_ – Nossa, Elena, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Katherine, fingindo ser preocupada. – quer que eu chame alguém? O Stefan, que tal?_

_ Elena olha para Katherine com o maior ódio em seu olhar. A vampira rebate com um olhar (e depois com um sorriso) irônico._

_ – Entao quer dizer que eu fui o motivo da briga?_

_ – Nossa Katherine – rebate Elena, cruzando os braços – Eu sabia que você era uma vadia, mas uma vadia que escuta por atrás das portas? Essa é novidade._

_ Katherine fechou o sorriso e andou alguns passos em direção à Elena, que por sua vez não recuou. As duas ficaram a poucos centímetros uma da outra, fuzilando-se com o olhar._

_ –Eu falei que ele era meu, Elena._

_ – Entao pode ir lá, ele é só seu agora._

_ – Ele sempre foi meu._

_ Ela estava certa, e Elena sabia disso. O coração de Stefan sempre pertenceu à Katherine, querendo ele ou não. Katherine, vendo a dor aparente na cara de Elena, sorriu e foi embora, sem antes falar:_

_ –Ele sempre foi meu. E sempre será._

_ Nisso, Elena se viu sozinha no parque. Ela foi correndo até sua casa, onde queria se trancar e nunca mais sair. Já no seu quarto, ela ligou para as duas melhores amigas. Quero dizer, uma, pois se Jeremy não estava em casa, Bonnie estaria ocupada. E Caroline também, Elena pensou, pois ela deveria estar se divertindo com alguém. Ou seja, só ela. Sozinha._

Elena, depois de tomar um banho quente, colocou seu pijama e estava pronta para dormir, mas se viu olhando para o caderninho. Pegou-o, e continuou a escrever.

"Quer saber? Eu acho que foi bom a gente ter se separado. Aquilo era muito romântico, a ponto de dar enjôo a alguém. Eu preciso de alguém ao contrario de mim, para que eu possa brigar com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo ama-la. Eu preciso de alguém que nem..."

Ela deixou em branco. Não iria escrever o nome dele em seu diário. Não mesmo.

Seus pensamentos foram abstraídos quando sentiu uma brisa gelada. Olhou para a janela, e a encontrou aberta. Estranho, não estava fechada antes? Foi aí que ela sentiu um frio passar pela nuca. Ela, tentando manter a calma, fechou a janela com cuidado e se virou para confirmar quem era.

–Não é muito educado você entrar sem saber, sabia Damon? – fala Elena, revirando seus olhos para ver o vampiro deitado em sua cama.

– Aham, ta.

– Sério Damon, o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Ufa, pensei que essa pergunta não ia chegar nunca – brinca ele. – preciso de um motivo pra te visitar? Acho que não era preciso.

– Mas hoje é, Damon. Eu não quero visitas hoje. Muito menos de um.. – ela fraquejou ao dizer Salvatore. Ela gostava de Stefan, mas o amor dado se transformou em uma farpa de ódio.

Damon, ao perceber que Elena não estava brincando com aquilo, se levantou e em uma fração de segundos estava do lado dela, olhando-a atentamente.

– Só vá, Damon.

– E você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar assim, neste estado? Eu sei que você tentou ligar para a Caroline, e eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e meu irmão.

Aquilo repreendeu Elena. Ele também ouvia atrás das portas?

– Não, eu não ouço atrás das portas, Elena. Eu é que estava no meu quarto, tentando dormir. Vocês brigam tão alto que deu para escutar de lá. – disse ele, com o ar "Damon" de sempre.

Elena estava tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas com essa frase (que parecera mais uma farpa) foi a gota d'água. As lágrimas começaram a queimar suas maçãs do rosto, e ela abaixou o rosto e foi escorregando pela parede até sentar-se no chão. Um segundo depois, ela se via na sua cama, com um Damon olhando para ela atentamente, como se estivesse decorando seus movimentos. Ela segurou seu choro.

– Hey – disse ele – não precisa parar de chorar. Meu irmão é idiota, você sabe disso. Só ele para trocar a vadia da Katherine por você.

Aquela frase fez Elena parar de chorar e levantar a cabeça para ver se o Damon estava brincando ou se aquilo era realmente sério. Mas tudo o que ela encontrou foi umas almofadas amassadas indicando que alguém tivera sentado ali. Ela suspirou novamente, se virou, e de tão cansada que estava, acabou adormecendo. Nem se deu por reparar na janela aberta. Damon se encontrava sentado nela.

– Você ainda vai ser minha, Elena.

'-v-v-'

_Entao, gents, o que acharam? Gostaram? Está boa para uma primeira Delena?_

_Assim, eu estava pensando em uma continuidade, mas eu não sei se ficaria bom... O que vcs acham, meus queridos leitores que irão certamente me deixar uma rewiew? Hein? Hein? Nada de pressão, lógico. :P_

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


	2. Damon

Damon estava na sala de sua casa. Estava sozinho, Stefan não saira de seu quarto.

_Também, depois com o que fez com Elena, é melhor ficar escondido._

O vampiro pegou um copo e encheu metade com seu whisky preferido. Ele foi até a janela, e ficou olhando para a bela manhã que nascia. Bebeu toda a bebida que tinha e continuou olhando para a janela, quando captou uma música:

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Ele conhecia aquela musica. Mas estranho estava sendo cantada por um homem, e a versão que ele conhecia era cantada por uma mulher... [n/A: mals ai gente, é que eu estou viciada nessa musica e o glee canta ela, e eu achei liiindo o Finn cantando e acho que ficou melhor um homem cantando *–* mas anyway quem quiser o link: watch?v=w9UBv0pdeLc ] Mas mesmo assim. Aquela musica não era uma boa hora para aparecer.

Damon olhou para o anel. Rs, se ele tirasse agora, tudo estaria resolvido. Elena não precisaria mais escolher. Ficaria com Stefan para sempre. Mas o amor de Damon por Elena era muito forte, ele ia lutar para ter ela. Custe o que custar.

– _Você ainda vai ser minha, Elena._

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

Ele se lembra do dia que falou para Elena que a amava mas apagou a mente dela em seguida. Como aquilo doeu. Como ele não queria ter apagado. E como ele queria ter falado ontem que estaria do lado dela, para sempre. Mas ele foi um covarde e fugiu assim que insultou seu irmão e Katherine.

O vampiro jogou o copo na parede. Como ele pode fugir? Ele não tinha medo nem da morte, como ele pode ter medo de mostrar seus sentimentos para a garota que ama?

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore_

"I've forgotten what I've started fighting for." Ele pega outro copo e enche até a boca com a bebida.

O vampiro se lembrou quando ele chegou em Mystic Falls e viu Stefan apaixonado por Elena, e ele disse que queria provar o sangue da garota. Agora ele se vê e vê como está um idiota apaixonado. Damon bebe, deixando a bebida na metade.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been runnin' round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you girl_

_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

Damon ouve algo e vê o irmão entrando na sala.

– Bom dia, Damon – fala Stefan, sentando no sofá e olhando para a janela.

– Bom dia? Para mim sim, agora para você...

Stefan se levanta e segundos depois o vampiro estava prensando o irmão mais velho contra a parede, colocando sua mão no seu pescoço.

– Como você sabe? – fala Stefan, entre os dentes.

– Ouvi vocês dois ontem, mas mesmo assim eu fui falar com a Elena para confirmar.

– Você o que?!

Segundos depois Damon estava no chão, sendo sufocado por um Stefan furioso. Damon rolou os olhos e em segundos a posição estava invertida: Stefan sendo sufocado por Damon.

– Não se atreva a dar lição de moral para mim, Stefan – fala o vampiro, bravo – você não _pode_ me dar lição de moral.

Nisso o vampiro soltou o irmão, que levantou e ficou se segurando para não quebrar o pescoço do irmão mais velho.

– Você não tem que se meter nas minhas historias com a Elena.

– Eu não _posso_ me meter, mas eu me meto por que eu fico preocupado com ela.

Stefan chegou mais perto do irmão.

–Não-se-meta.

Damon empurrou o peito do irmão, que recuou uns passos.

–Eu-me-meto. Eu só não vou falar com a Elena se _ela _me pedir. Eu não preciso _te _obedecer.

Stefan voou em cima de Damon, prensando-o de novo contra a parede, só que com mais força. Damon começou a se sentir sem ar.

– Pelo menos... eu não... chamo ela... de... Katherine.

Stefan parou e olhou fixamente nos olhos do irmão, que estava ficando completamente sem ar. Então Damon se viu sozinho na sala.

O vampiro rolou os olhos, com uma mão no pescoço. Como seu irmão era previsível! Era só falar de Katherine que o outro fugia. Ele pegou o copo que estava no chão, e colocou-o em cima da mesa. Pegou o próprio vidro da bebida e bebeu ali mesmo. Voltou- se para a janela onde estava primeiramente.

_And ever as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I've started fighting for_

_Even if I have to crawl upon your floor_

_Come crashing through your door_

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore..._

– Você ainda vai ser minha, Elena.


End file.
